Duo en Gêne majeure
by Rauz
Summary: Sam fait un rêve et Vala en profite. Humour/Amitié/Vala's POV/Ship/ SJ established


Duo en Gêne Majeure

Auteur : Rauz

Spoiler : Courant saison 10

Genre : Humour/Amitié/Ship/Vala's POV/SJ established

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

Note :

Tous les jours elle la regardait avec admiration. Et une pointe de jalousie aussi il est vrai.

Elle était si belle, si gentille, si intelligente, si respectée. Tant aimée.

Elle réussissait toujours tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, qu'elle suive ses plans, ses programmes ou ses théories ou qu'elle ne le fasse pas, cela finissait toujours par son triomphe.

Parfois cela allait même au-delà de ses espérances.

Parfois elle s'attendait à mieux.

On s'en remettait toujours à elle, à son intellect supérieur, à son expérience et à ses connaissances.

Trop, sûrement.

Mais elle ne faiblissait jamais. Du moins pas en public.

Elle continuait de sourire doucement et avec bienveillance.

Elle ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle restait calme, maîtresse d'elle-même, en tous cas en sa présence.

Oui, c'était une femme admirable.

Si quelqu'un méritait bien le titre de déesse dans cet univers, c'était bien Samantha Carter.

Voilà ce que se disait Vala Mal Doran,allongée à ses côtés dans la tente standard du SGC.

Elle la regardait dormir, celle qu'elle se délectait à appeler son amie.

Elle la regardait rêver pour être exacte.

Samantha, allongée sur le dos, Vala sur le côté.

Samantha agrippait son duvet toujours un peu plus, Vala calait ses deux mains sous sa tête pour qu'elles ne gênent pas son observation.

Samantha se cambrait à presque s'en briser le dos et ouvrait ses jambes à l'amant de son rêve.

Vala suivait ses mouvements avec un intérêt grandissant et sentait sa gorge se sécher.

Samantha semblait en proie à une délicieuse chaleur.

Vala se laissait gagner peu à peu par cette même chaleur. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour un rêve comme celui-là.

Samantha gémissait et soupirait, marmonnait et susurrait. Vala se mordait tour à tour lèvres et langue pour ne pas éclater de rire et profiter du spectacle plus longtemps.

Oui, Vala aimait aussi cette nouvelle facette de Samantha.

Le colonel et la femme toujours mesurée et raisonnable au travail, simple et discrète en privé.

Voici qu'elle faisait un rêve érotique devant la plus zélée des spectatrices.

Samantha qui se cambrait et gigotait toujours plus, gémissait plus fort.

A tel point que l'idée que les garçons puissent penser qu'elles faisaient « des choses » effleura l'esprit de Vala.

Sans plus l'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas leur genre à elles, ni le leur à eux.

Tout s'accéléra chez Samantha pour finir par un très long et fort soupir, accompagné du sourire le plus goguenard de Vala dont la respiration se fit elle aussi plus anarchique.

La rêveuse ouvrit les yeux, visiblement heureuse mais frustrée que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

L'observatrice se redressa sur un coude.

Samantha capta la présence de son amie et sentit ses joues s'enflammer furieusement en posant les yeux sur elle. Elle ferma un instant les paupières tandis que le sourire de Vala s'agrandissait. Bien sûr, elle ne laissa rien paraître du trouble qui l'avait gagnée.

Etait-elle éveillée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose ? se demanda Samantha.

_ Eh bien, eh bien … vint la réponse de Vala à sa question muette.

La rêveuse leva ses mains pour s'en cacher le visage.

_ Pas de honte à avoir, s'amusa l'ancienne pirate. C'est naturel …

Le colonel grogna un sourire ironique.

_ Naturel et intéressant, très intéressant, continua Vala. Surprenant aussi. Vous voir comme ça … si libre … si femme … si envoûtée … si dévorée de plaisir, de passion, de …

_ J'ai compris.

Vala sourit plus largement.

_ Alors, est-ce que …

_ Hin, hin, la coupa encore Samantha en secouant la tête.

Elle se redressa elle aussi sur un coude et regarda l'ex-voleuse droit dans les yeux, autant qu'il lui était permis dans la pénombre.

_ Je ne vous dirai rien, _vous_ ne direz rien à personne, même pas à votre reflet dans le miroir. Vous ne ferez aucune allusion à … quelque soit sa forme. Je sais que ça risque d'être dur pour vous mais il faudra que vous restiez totalement muette sur ce sujet. Compris ?

Elle fit une pause histoire que ses mots s'imprègnent bien dans la conscience de la brunette.

Vala hocha simplement la tête.

Samantha n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais elle avait néanmoins révélé une nouvelle façade de sa personnalité, celle d'une femme profondément gênée … et accessoirement celle d'une femme profondément amoureuse.

Elles se rallongèrent toutes les deux sur le dos mais Samantha décida justement d'offrir le sien à Vala.

_ C'était …

_ Vous avez écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

_ Un tel silence de ma part appelle une petite contrepartie, non ? demanda la part requin arnaqueur de l'ancienne pirate.

Samantha soupira et se tourna vers son amie, trouvant l'argument valable.

_ C'était le général O'Neill ?

_ Evidemment, répondit Samantha après un court silence.

Sur ce, Carter se tourna de nouveau, non sans un dernier mot.

_ Sujet clos. Dormez maintenant, votre tour de garde approche.

Les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux, chacune un fin sourire à la signification différente sur les lèvres.

Il était temps de faire d'autres rêves.


End file.
